


【Evanstan】Bound/束缚 全文

by xanadu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanadu/pseuds/xanadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>雷点：RPS！AU！ABO！</p><p>霸道总裁ChrisⅩ软萌Sebastian</p><p>本文二设：发情期Omega才能够被Alpha成功标记。</p>
    </blockquote>





	【Evanstan】Bound/束缚 全文

**Author's Note:**

> 雷点：RPS！AU！ABO！
> 
> 霸道总裁ChrisⅩ软萌Sebastian
> 
> 本文二设：发情期Omega才能够被Alpha成功标记。

“难道爱本身可爱在于束缚 无奈你我牵过手 没绳索”

——林夕《一丝不挂》

 

Chapter 1

“啪——”

那是厨房发出的尖锐的瓷器破碎声，Chris立刻从书房里的办公桌站起来，用最快的速度——省去了开门的时间，因为他故意一直把门开着，冲到了厨房。果然，一边是站在吧台旁有些错愕或者是不好意思的脸，一边地上是散得七零八落的白色碎片。

“对不起，对不起Chris!”错愕脸的主人，连声道歉，Chris却没有应着话回答他，只是蹲在地上开始用手一片片拾起那些，安全的放入一旁的垃圾桶里。

“它们会划伤你的手，还是我来扫掉吧。”听到这些，这并不是Chris考虑到的，每一次他都是这样做，已经第三回了。他只是想赶快清理这些东西，不要伤害到他冒冒失失的Omega。

此时，他心里莫名的很有些恼火，他曾经是一个不易发火的人。但现在他已是一个上市不久的大公司老板，每天都是开不完的会，签不完的文件。那些多多少少让他厌烦，只想过简单生活的他又不得不去做。快想想，上上下下将近几千员工都投奔着他，他不能不去对公司的盈利负责。上班已是这样了，但回到了家里，也没能让他省心。

毫无预兆的，自己都没意识到的，他对着他的Omega，本来只想用责备的语气说出的话语，竟成了一句怒吼:“Baz,你这是第几次了？！我跟你说了多少次不要在家里倒弄这些玩意儿，你怎么这么固执，不是所有事情你都是很擅长的！”

“我……我只是想在家里做点什么，你这么晚回来肯定很饿。”Sebastian小声的嘟囔，他被他的Alpha恼怒的信息素攻击的没了气势。

“你可以叫外卖，或者在超市随便买点什么。”Sebastian有些憋屈的样子和话语让Chris意识到刚才有些过分，他放缓了语气。

“但是，已经做好了。不过这个味道，闻起来好像不那么美味。”是的，厨房现在充斥的是食物的糊味，两位都有闻到。

Chris无奈般的摇了摇头，看着Sebastian瞪得圆溜的蓝色大眼睛，他又好气又好笑，“好吧，我去用餐厅等你。”

用餐时，Chris只是机械的将食物往嘴里送，旁边的一杯贴心白开水也帮了他不少忙。Sebastian自己也吃着，他死盯着对面坐的人，等待着他的反应，当然不会有“Baz,你这简直太美味!”之类的回应，那样他自己都觉得虚假。但看着他一直在吃，让他觉得也挺满足的。

终于，在Chris的餐盘见底时，俩人都松了口气。在离开餐桌时，Chris喝干了最后一口水，同时，他的电话响了起来。

“我马上就过去，你要他们把文件都带好。”Sebbastian听见Chris对电话里这样说，这意味着他马上要出去，又一次的不能帮他暖和被子。眼看就是他们在一起的第一个圣诞节，但是Chris最近特别的忙，他们甚至有一个礼拜没有碰彼此。作为一个小学教师的他，空闲的时间又是特别多。他每天下班绝对比Chris早，周末一定是休息，特别是每年又有将近3个月的暑假和其他种种节假日，他和Chris比起来就是一个大闲人。

“这么晚，你还要出去么？外面好冷，我帮你拿一件厚一点外套。”Sebastian不等Chris回应已经奔去了卧室，他拿了件厚实的大衣出来，麻利的套住Chris壮硕的身体。Chris轻轻的吻了吻他的唇，什么也没有说就出了门。

待门被外出的人带上后，Sebastian只觉得这套房子温度骤然降低。明明开了暖气，他还是去拿了件西服，是Chris的。上面有他的味道，他躺在沙发上，也不想理那待收拾的餐桌。他把西服盖在身上，领口处正对着他的鼻子，那里的味道最清晰。他极力的汲取，脑海里都是Chris的样子:他的蓝色深邃眸子，体面的络腮胡子，丰润的嘴唇，壮实的臂膀，结实的胸肌，整齐的腹肌，还有总是摸起来很炙热那里，修长的腿……但是，只是，最近总是一副很严肃的脸庞，如果能笑一笑就更美好了。

他正想着自己的Alpha，一股熟悉的感觉，又一次的从下体袭来，他知道他又要吃那该死的药了。Sebastian已经进入了发情期，但是Chris最近一直都是很忙，他不好意思劳烦他，而且他们这样的状况也不适合有个孩子。所以他去买了抑制剂。现实中真的很难找到那个东西，因为现在Omega越来越稀少，一般到了发情期都能找到Alpha帮助他们解决。所以这类产品的需求量大大减少。他只有在网上买了，但这药性实在是差，他必须得每天都吃不说，而且坚决不能想Chris,一想到他，药又白吃了。就这样一个礼拜了，他甚至快把拿药当成了正餐。真不知何时是个结束。

现在，他在衣柜底下捣鼓了半天都没能找到那个药，他急得满头大汗。他记得他昨天吃完后明明是放在衣柜底部的，可是今天就是找不着了。他有一种不太好的预感，如果这被Chris发现，不知他会怎样想。但是，当下最要紧的是自己的身体，好在他还放了点存货在Chace那里。

他又坐地铁到了Chace那里，因为慌张，连手机都忘了带。他拼命的敲门，却半天没有人应，他惶恐急了，来自心底的那种。这个门能否打开是他最后的希望，可他能做的却只有不停地敲门。

不如愿的，终究是没有人打开那扇门，下体难耐的感觉又越来越明显，他已绝望到无力的卷缩一团，坐在了门边冰凉的地上。

“Seb，你怎么会在这里？”过了许久，久到Sebastian脸上焦急的泪水都干了，有个熟悉的声音传来，他抬起埋在臂弯里的脸。

“我现在需要抑制剂。”Sebastian有气无力的说，但直奔主题。

“好了，我进去跟你拿，你别坐在这么冰的地上。快起来！”Chace说着拉了Sebastian一把，又一边开门一边无奈的说，“真是搞不懂你，明明就有Alpha，还非要吃这个东西。这么晚了还跑过来。”

“Chris他最近真的很忙，他的公司才刚刚起步，要经常去加班，还有对外出口的事情他也是要自己亲自去验货。他已经很累了，我不想……”

“好了，真希望他也这么替你着想。”Chace打断了Sebastian的解释，这么傻气无私的人，恐怕在他的朋友圈还真难得再找到第二个，那个叫Chris的人实在是太他妈的幸运。

Chace看着Sebastian急急忙忙的把抑制剂吞进去，心里还在不停地感叹。他甚至觉得他的朋友很可怜，恨不得要他以后跟他在一起好了。即使Sebastain可能不会喜欢上他，但是他只要标记他，什么后顾都不会再有。不过，这么鲁莽的行为他也只是想想，出于朋友间的关心，他还是问了句，“今天就在这里休息吧，外面冷的很，都下雪了。明天早上我开车再送你回去。”

 

Chapter 2

Sebastian本来想拒绝Chace的好意，又想到回去了也是一个人，而且和自己的好友也很久没有见面，所以没有说话的他只是去了这位单身男人的卧室抱出了被子和枕头。这个动作表明他对这房子的物品摆设依然是那么熟悉，还有他今晚会留宿，不过是睡在客厅沙发。

房子的主人也是由着他的朋友，他知道这位来自罗马尼亚的朋友从来都是行动比话语要快要多，且不易动摇。刚开始大家都以为他是因为英语不好，不爱说话所导致的。但后来熟悉了他，才发现这只是他的个性。有很多次，大家在酒吧喝的找不到北甚至哭天抢地的时候，他却先行一步不做声不做气的去买了单。又有很多次，不管是哪个朋友甚至是朋友的朋友，遇到这样或者那样的困难他总是默默的伸出援手。Sebastian就是一个不善言辞却以行动直接来表达的善良甜心，而且是甜到每个人心坎的那种。

正也是他不爱用言语表达，所以他的不快或痛苦，都选择了隐忍。强大的内心包裹着那些消极的因子，却用笑容和简单的“一切都很好”带给大家积极的一面。Chace太了解他了，同时也痛恨自己这么了解他。因为这可比他听到他说出他过得不好还要难受。

这一段时间，他们的联系很少，但一见面却看到的如此状态的他，浑身都散发着惶恐焦急的信息素不说，还在下着雪的半夜赶到他这里。简直不敢去联想平时他的样子，那个叫Chris的男人，究竟给了他怎样的生活？真能足够应证Sebastian的那句“和深爱的人在一起，过什么样的日子都会幸福”的话么？

一边是卧室里Chace的辗转难眠，他干脆坐起身喝上了床边那晃荡的半瓶伏特加。卧室外的另一边，Sebastian从躺在沙发的那一刻就开始担心起来，他担心Chris提早回家，发现他不在，而他那手机还留在家里的某个角落;他又担心Chris焦急或者生气的样子，会攀上他那本来就没有舒展开来的俊脸;但他更担心的是Chris回到家并没有在意他是否存在，而是因为太累倒头载到床上，就睡着了。

是从什么时候开始，他们的关系变得好似可有可无，即使待在一个屋里也遥远的如同多年前在看台远远观望他的距离。那时，意气风发的他如天空闪耀的星般在赛场驰骋，他的一举一动牵动着整个校园所有人的心。不管得分与否，他总是笑着应对，虽然不曾对着他，但能看到那个笑总有种莫名的幸福。于是他不再让意识流淌到别处，而是把焦距定格于那张阳光帅气的脸上，他又吃了点抑制剂——索性让自己放心大胆肆无忌惮的想着，直到那张脸慢慢的模糊……

 

“你要么把这些产品想办法处理掉，换上一批合格的，再叫我过来签字。要么你就明天不用来上班了！”Chris丢了一句狠话在现场，便转身撤离。

他很恼怒。在这个冷的要命的大半夜里，亲自过来看的出口产品，居然个个是次品。整个事的负责人还是公司的老员工，他还理直气壮的认为这些产品在欠发达地区是新事物，消费者们肯定都不懂得好坏，只是使用时有点噪音并不影响什么。这完全跟他为公司产品做的宣传广告理念是相悖的，他只会坚决反对。Chris做事很有原则，特别是在于公司信誉方面。但在别人眼里他就是控制欲强，固执己见的总裁。虽然那些员工不敢当面说起，但他的弟弟Scott总会这样评价他。

在他关上车门时，努力的只去想家里暖和的床和那抱起来又软又香的身子，盖过了刚才的烦躁。这样，他也突然有了些精神，赶快发动了引擎。

到了家里，他却发现每一个地方都是空的，床也是凉的。那个猜想变得越来越真实，他的心也跟着空了起来。他急忙拨通了Sebastian的电话，突兀的铃声不合时宜的在餐桌上响起，轰炸着他的脑袋。他的头痛极了，瘫坐在一边沙发上，用手拼命的揉捏眉心，却并没有得到缓解。

这下，用餐厅那没被收拾的餐盘又被他看到，他更是有气，直接用手把它们通通赶到了地上。噼里啪啦的声响过后，也没能让他好过些。他想立刻找到一个发泄的出口，一切的根源都是那个药，一个礼拜前他发现他的Omega在服用的。昨天他还故意把最后一盒藏了起来，按照用药说明，12个小时内必须要服用一次，否则会发情。而那个被放在某个角落的东西，到目前为止不只藏了12小时。

他的Omega根本没有想过和他以后在一起，也没有想过被他标记。发情了,宁愿靠着药物挨过，也不来找他。已经12个小时没有服药的他，很可能已经在发情，但人却没有留在家里。连餐桌都来不及收拾的他，就去找了某个总是偷偷联系的Alpha。也许他现在已经被别人标记。再而后，他会回来收拾行李，或者再也不回来。

Chris的心里想着这些并伴着阵阵抽痛，手里捏住的药盒已经被揉成可怜的一团，早已没了原型。他不能相信他就要失去的——那个总是在他晚归时抱着的人，即使半梦半醒也一定会对他说一句“你回来了”，虽然只是简单的一句，却顿时让他安心。让他意识到纵使在外面再辛苦劳累，总算有个温暖的家，有个一直等着他的Omega——他更不能承受失去。

这时，来自伦敦的电话打了进来，因为时差那边可能已经天亮。是Scott，他说他已经办理完那边的事情，下午就会回来。对于Chris来说，本来是个好消息，因为他就要有个得力的助手帮他分担，他可以好好休息。但是现在，他的休息也没有任何意义，机械的工作反而让他没闲心烦恼。

“怎么呢，你已经想我想到无语凝噎了？这可不是你的作风。”电话那头静了好久，Scott疑惑起来。

“我们就要分手了。”Chris终于说出一句话。

“你这是中年危机，虽然你离中年还差的远，但是长时间强压的工作会导致你提前进入。还有个解释，就是你们一定是很久没有做ガ爱了。”

“跟这些都没有关系，是他已经被别人给标记了。”

“啊——好吧，如果你想要我跟你介绍解除标记手术的医院，我可以帮你查下。”

“没有用的，他根本都不爱我，我也只是把他绑在我身边。这样一点用都没有。呵呵，你说的没错，我就是一个以自我为中心的混蛋，无论是工作还是生活。强烈的主观主义，让我从不考虑别人的想法……”

“等等，等等，请问你是Chris Evans吗？见鬼，我没有听错吧！”Scott还夸张的看了下本来贴在耳边的手机屏幕，确定了那边是他那自信霸气的哥哥。可今天怎么跟他说出这么多没底气的话。

“看来你受挫不小，我自己也是感情生活一塌糊涂，自然帮不了你，等我回来帮你向高人请教再说吧。”

 

Chapter 3

窗外投进的刺眼白光，迫使Sebastian睁开了眼睛，他起身看了看外面。看来，昨晚一定下了一夜的雪——门口的绿化带都已被白色裹得严严实实。本来还有方向的路都已混成一片，好在被清晨早起的人开拓出一条小道。

像这样的天气，再适合不过待在家里休息，与自己爱的人享受难得的温暖，感受圣诞节临近的喜悦。想到这，Sebastain更是想马上回去，或许Chris已经在家。

但Chace熟睡的如同新生婴儿般沉静，Sebastian实在不忍心去打搅。不过，这也要归功于床头那瓶酒精混合物吧。于是，他用便笺写了句“我回家了”，贴在玻璃瓶上后就轻手轻脚的离开。

 

早晨的地铁人并不多，他找了个门边的位置坐着。车窗都因为温差蒙上了厚厚的白雾，挡住了视线。他的对面坐着一对男女，正在激烈的对话，或者说是在吵架。虽然他们有刻意压低声音，但是太过安静的车里那声音还是很明显，Sebastian不能不听到。女方不停地在重复说着“我已经决定忘记你，我的生活没有你照样能运转”，这句话一次次敲打着他的思绪。如果真的那么爱，又怎么可能忘记。就像他自己，Chris对他来说简直是空气般的存在，即使脑袋里没有想着他了，但是鼻翼还在呼吸身体还在感受吸取。能说出这样的话并不容易，或许他连像那个女人流泪的力气都没有。

 

家里的大门并没有被反锁，Sebastian知道他的Alpha已经回家了。心里有点雀跃，又有些担心。待会儿要怎样跟Chris解释昨晚的去向，总不能说去找抑制剂去了。想想家里那不明失踪的抑制剂还不知是否被Chris看到。忘了抑制剂吧，心里又有个声音在提醒着他。的确，从今早下体的状况来看，他知道这难挨的日子终于到头了。所以可以完全忘记那东西，想个体面的理由让Chris信服才是关键。

他边想着边进了卧室内。好在室内的温度适中，Chris只穿了一身居家服平躺在大床的一边。他的眉头紧皱着，睡觉时都不能放松它们。还有他的胡子长得也是快，几个小时没见就已经长到没了型。Sebastian无奈的摇摇头，看来又得帮他修了。不过那簇在一块的眉头实在是看的难受，他决定用手抚平它们。

当他的手刚刚碰到那里，那个人就睁开了眼睛，用凛冽的双眸盯着他。他赶忙退回了手，却被狠狠的抓住。然后，当头就接到一句：“你昨天晚上去了哪里？”语气里尽是生冷。

本来想说的理由，例如参加朋友生日派对，单身派对等，因为Chris咄咄逼人的气势都被堵在喉咙口。好不容易，他挤出来一句：“Chace家里。”

听到这个回答，Chris仿佛能听见自己心在滴血的声音。他居然这么坦白，连个糟糕的理由都懒得为他编。本来因为没有睡好的头更是痛了，他更不能去联想他的Omega和这个人暧昧的过去。不，已经不是他的Omega了。想到这里，Chris不自觉加紧了手里捏住的力道。

Sebastian知道Chris生气了，他的手腕被勒的生疼，但那强大的信息素就像无形的绳索，桎梏着他动弹不得。本来想编个理由说Chace过生日，所以不得不去。但这句话明显没有能力挽救什么。所以他什么也没有说，只想待他的Alpha怒气慢慢消完，一切又回归平静。再说Chris也不会把他怎样，只不过是外出忘记带手机害他担了心，并不是什么大事。

但接下来发生的一切让Sebastian完全没有意料到。Chris根本不是一般的生气，简直像疯了样。他疯狂的撕扯掉他的衣服和裤子，把他紧紧的压在身下，大力分开他的腿，不由分说的将他的坚挺长驱直入了他的体内。过了发情期的后穴，有些干涩，没有润滑的作用，着实疼的两人都同时倒吸了口气。但Chris只用了狠狠吻上他嘴唇的间歇，就恢复过来。他开始了拼命的抽插，力道大得Sebastian的身子也跟着前前后后颤动。

他们的确很久没有这么真挚的感受彼此。Sebastian刚开始有些疼，但后来肠壁因刺激分泌了大量液体帮助了润滑，就舒服了很多。疼痛过后他能真真切切的感受到Chris的一切，除了占有还有他的疯狂恼怒。或许还有爱意，这是他希望有的。

Chris太恨了，他的Omega，这么美好的Omega就是别人的了。如果可以，他情愿把他永远锁在家里，永远不要让别人看见他，只有他一个人能拥有他。想到这些他更加大了力道，Sebastian也因为他用力的动作呻吟的声音都抖了起来。Chris俯下身，又一次吻住了身下颤抖的人儿微张的嘴，伸进了舌头在里面侵虐。身下的人儿也很配合的用双手环住了他的脖子，加深了这个吻。

“Baz,你是我一个人的！”Chris心里不停地叫嚣。在他们都要呼吸时，他退出了被侵犯者的嘴里。来不及吞咽的口水顺着Sebastian的嘴角流淌开来，他顺着它们一路吸舔，最后到了脖子处。他吮吸舔舐着那片皮肤，用鼻翼汲取着那里的香味。最后又转到后颈区狠狠咬开，虽然他知道这可能是徒劳，但是他还是做了。

Sebastian被咬的一阵全身酥麻，下体近些天熟悉的感觉又袭来。好吧，那药物的确很没用。他现在竟无耻的想要更多Chris的侵入，他把夹在Chris腰部的双腿收的更紧了，  
双手更不停地抚摸着他袒露的胸肌和腹肌，揉捏着胸前的红点，催促着他的动作。

Chris下面一直在继续，他的吻也一路向下，他又唆起了身下人儿胸前的小凸点，发出阵阵“嗖嗖”的声音。上下的快感刺激的这个又回到发情期的可怜人儿，不住的呻吟。他不由得一次次喊着他心爱的Alpha的名字。

“Chris……嗯……Chris……啊……”

听到一个浑身上下泛着潮红的Omega，泪眼婆娑的用着性感的声音呼唤着他的名字，Chris已经兴奋到不行。他已无暇去舔弄，一心一意的去占领着Sebastian的身子，最后把他的全部精华射进了这个Omega体内。

此时，Sebastian躺在肚子上的分身也是硬挺到不行，Chris用手套弄着，也带着他释放。对于发情期的Omega这样的一次根本不够，Sebastian只想要更多，他不愿意Chris撤离他的身体，他用后穴咬着他，双腿夹着他，双手抱着他。

Chris很能明白他的意思，但他心里有些难受，Sebastian实在是太有诱惑力，也许他昨晚就是这样与那个Alpha交欢。想到这里他有些气愤，他心里一边下着决心不让Sebastian再和那个人见面，一边泄愤般的又猛烈的干起了身下的人儿。

他们交换着不同的体位，两人都是被汗水湿透了身，最后不得不把暖气关闭。Sebastian已经被干的全身没有了力气，但他的后面还是亢奋的，每次Chris射完后要退出，他又用力把他夹得紧紧的。不知多少次后，Chris觉得自己都要吃不消时，那个怀里人总算没了动静。但他也累的闭上了眼睛。

 

Chapter 4

迷迷糊糊中Chris听见阵阵敲门声从大门外传来，急迫的劲，好像911赶来救火样。但事实证明不是，不过他更情愿是。

“你这屋里味道，闻起来真是不一般呢？”说话的是Scott，他不仅有个灵敏的鼻子还有双善于观察的眼睛。看着仅仅只穿了一条皱巴巴四角内裤还让他们等了半天的开门者，再加上那张因为纵欲过度满是疲惫的脸。他能猜到之前这屋里发生的一切，玩味的笑着同时又急忙补充了句:“我是说充满了幸福味道，你懂的。”

“只有你一个人在家吗？Seb那孩子呢？”这次说话的是Lisa，两兄弟伟大的母亲。

Chris没有想到他远在波士顿的母亲也会赶来，急忙在客厅旁的衣帽间拿了套衣服，一边穿着一边不紧不慢的回答:“他在卧室里休息。”

“你们要喝点什么吗？”Scott的声音从用餐厅的吧台处传过来，打断了Lisa准备的疑问。

“可乐就行，谢谢。”她回了句，还是转头问起了自己面前的儿子:“他怎么了？不舒服吗？现在是下午5点，可不是什么睡觉的时候。”

Chris一时没有做声却被端着饮品来的Scott抢着说出来:“Mom，这还不明显吗，他今天没去公司，电话也全部关机。但我们发现他居然在家里待着，这完全不是这位工作狂的时间表。但这位早晨才跟我说他就要失恋了，他的Omega被别人标记了，现在又一副像干了一天的样子，并且还害得别人现在都没有起来……”说到这里，Scott突然的停住，似想到了什么立马问起了Chris:“你早上跟我说他被人标记了——然后你又去强行标记了他？哦天，你这是想要害死他吗？”

听到Scott所说的，Chris完全被吓懵，他心里极度不安起来，更无言以对。Scott还不知在哪里翻到一段话，照着手机念起来:“每个Omega，都会在发情腺体成熟时发情，一到发情期他们就会被Alpha成功标记。Omega一生只能被一个Alpha标记，这也是他们为什么总是专情的原因。虽然现在科技发达到已有解除标记手术，但费用极高且有风险——听着，接下来是重点，如果一个Omega在标记后又遭遇其他Alpha重复标记，他的身体会因为承受不了负荷导致生理机能紊乱，产生一系列不良反应。轻则会出现高烧不退等类似重感冒症状，重则会至失去受孕能力甚至死亡。”

“死亡”一词就如一击重磅敲打上Chris的脑门，他几乎要马上昏厥过去，手已不自觉的抖得厉害。他到底做了些什么，他恨不得捅自己一刀。如果他害得Sebastian怎样，他也不想再留在这个世界上了。而他现在能做的却只有把头埋进自己两臂间，像个鸵鸟样逃避世界，什么都不敢去想。Scott在一边不停地安慰着他，他也什么都听不进去。

Lisa很生自己鲁莽儿子的气，但她比Chris清醒许多，她急忙冲进了卧室打算先去看看。她以前学过医，一眼就能看出Sebastian此时只是安静的睡着了。他身上正盖着厚厚的被子，露出个头来。Lisa在床边坐下，更近距离观察着这个让她非常疼惜的孩子。他紧闭着双眼，又长又浓密的睫毛在那里投下一片阴影，平稳的呼吸着，微微上扬的嘴角，好像在做着什么美梦。她又用手背试了试Sebastian额头的温度，也是正常的，她舒了口气。

“Chris.”一个小小的梦呓声传入Lisa耳里，那人本来上扬的嘴角弧度变得更大了。Lisa只觉得自己心都要被这一幕酥化了，这个傻孩子睡觉时还想着自己那傻儿子呢。她完全不会相信这个孩子会让Chris以外的Alpha标记他，估计中间定有什么误会。Lisa满心宠溺的看着Sebastian,脸上不自觉的挂着笑容。心里在打算着等他醒了要好好询问下他，不把他们俩的关系调剂好，她还是真白来纽约一趟了。

还没等Lisa想着具体该怎么问，Sebastian已经醒了，不过是被一个美梦最后的反转吓醒的。看到床边的长辈，他明显有些不好意思，微红的脸只向被子里钻。想到自己里面可是什么都没有穿，连忙压紧了被子。即使现在的情形对于他来说有点窘迫，但他还是礼貌的问候了句:“Mrs.Evans,你好！”

“噢，我一直都很好，希望你也好，有没有感觉到哪里不舒服？”听到Lisa的疑问，Sebastian连连摇头。“那我去叫Chris进来。”，Lisa能明白这孩子的小尴尬，丢下一句话就马上离开了卧室。

Sebastian正准备起身穿衣服，但发现全身一点力气都没有，肚子更是“咕咕”的抗议。他索性就躺着不动了，想到从早上到现在可什么食物都没有沾，而且还经历了漫长的翻云覆雨。

筋疲力竭就就是直接后果，如果不是被梦惊醒，他可能会睡到明天早上。

他又回味起刚才那个梦来，不过仅限于前部分:Chris抱着一个婴儿到他面前，对他温柔的笑着说“Baz,这是我们的孩子，你看他长得多么像我啊。”，看着Chris开心的笑脸，他也跟着开心的笑起来。好奇心的驱使下，他探头看了看那个襁褓里的婴儿，直接把他吓醒了。他们的孩子，的确是长得很像Chris，有双天空样碧蓝的眼睛，白嫩的皮肤，好看的唇形——但身为婴儿的他却还有Chris一样茂盛的胡子！

 

Chris在听到自己母亲说Sebastian已经醒了，暂时没有什么事情，他大大松了口气。急急忙忙的走进了卧室，一眼就看见床上那睁着大眼睛望着他的人儿。

“Baz——”

“Chris——”

两人似乎都有话要对对方说，几乎同时叫着对方的名字。但当Chris坐在了床边，近距离看到了对方时，又谁都没有先开口。Chris心里都是对自己的恨，懊恼忏悔，特别是Sebastian看起来又是如此虚弱，嘴唇都有些泛白起皮。他扶起Sebastian端着杯子喂他喝了点水，才看起来好了些。但他心里总是惴惴不安，一心想着叫个私人医生过来看下。

这时，Lisa和Scott也进了卧室，好在Chris帮Sebastian穿好了衣服，他变得比刚才大方许多，作势要从床上下来，被在一旁打着电话的Chris制止住。

“Seb,你现在有没有哪里不舒服？”Scott又问起Sebastian，他还不明白怎么大家都好像觉得他不舒服一样，但他没有哪里不舒服，只是很饿很累。

“谢谢你们的这么关心我，我真的没有哪里不舒服。我很好，只是有些饿。”最后一句说的有点小声，但并没有逃过在场所有人的耳朵。Lisa更是催促着Chris赶快去弄吃的，Chris在再三提醒私人医生必须十分钟之内赶到后，终于挂断了电话。

“但是，Chris他不会下厨。”在Chris离开了卧室，连同Scott一起。Sebastian向Lisa提示到。

“他弟弟会帮助他，而且他也必须学会自己下厨。如果以后你们有了孩子，那时候会很麻烦。虽然可以请保姆，但是难免还是有自己要插手的时候。”

孩子，Sebastian想都不敢想，但他隐约觉得那个梦是个暗示。他们有可能马上就要做父亲了，以后会有个活泼好动的小天使天天围着他转，还用又甜又软的声音叫着他“Papa”。而那时候Chris不会再那么忙，每天按时回家，进门时亲亲跑出来迎接的小天使肉嘟嘟的脸，还幸福笑着看向他，吻上了他的唇。

 

Chapter 5

Chris今天温柔的不像话，Sebastian都有点不适应，但满心的甜蜜感帮他打了个掩护。也许是食物的热量，使他洋溢着幸福的笑脸都显得有点粉嘟嘟，像极了又羞又美滋滋的情窦初开。

看着Chris一勺勺将吹了几遍又在唇边试过温度的汤送到他的嘴边，他喝出的尽是甜味，虽然这个苏格兰羊肉米仁汤从来没有甜味的做法。

“好喝吗？”温柔的男人在问他，他拼命的点头。“我找Scott学学，以后可以一直弄给你喝。”那男人又补充到。

听到这里，Sebastian感觉鼻头都有些酸，眼睛里正在酝酿泪水，但马上被Chris怒斥风风火火赶来的医生的声音吓到：“我跟你说了是十分钟，现在都已经半个小时零四分钟了，你居然迟到了这么长时间！”

尽管医生不停地解释现在是下班高峰时段，堵车很厉害，也没有让他平息些。如果正是在这二十多分钟内，Sebastian发生意想不到的事情，那是他无法承受的，简直不堪设想。

“Dr.Lee既然来了，就让他赶快看看吧。”Lisa提示到，他的儿子很激动，但那个医生更激动。脖子以上都已经涨红，两手更是无规律的跟着说话的节奏快速的晃动起来。

进入工作状态后，医生平静了许多，有条不紊的为Sebastian进行着一系列检查。期间，Chris一刻不离的在旁边看着，紧握着Sebastian的手，传递着自己的力量。心里更是不住的在祈祷。最后，医生在要检查下体之前还是要求了他出去。

“你吃过抑制剂？”医生在Sebastian下面用带着手套的手指头捣鼓了下，提出了疑问。作为患者，这样的检查让Sebastian着实很不好意思，但他还是点点头，回应了医生。

“按照现在的状况来看，你还是被成功标记了。”医生扯掉了手套，一边收拾着自己的医用工具一边对着正急忙提着裤子的人说，“你爱外面那个Alpha么？”他接着问。

被标记的事，Sebastian已经知道，对于爱不爱的问题，他毫不犹豫的点了点头。

“那就好，你知道的，你以后绝对不能与其他的Alpha发生行为，这对你来说是非常危险的。哎～但Alpha却可以随意去找其他的Omega或者Beta，这是不是挺不公平的呢。不过好在，Mr.Evans很着急你，说明他也是很在乎你的。”

医生留下的话让Sebastian心里泛起涟漪，又甜又酸。Chris也许是爱他的，可能没有他的爱那么多，但是他也可能爱上其他的Omega或Beta。而他只能爱他一个人，也只想爱他一个人。

 

一个落在他额头上温热的吻打断了他的瞎想，Chris温柔的脸庞出现在他面前。“医生说你没有什么事，我太开心了。我总是意气用事，差点害了你。对不起，Baz。”

Sebastian完全不能明白Chris突如其来的道歉，他还来不及询问，就被他霸道的吻占领了思绪。Chris把他抱得紧紧的，好像怕他挣脱样，闯进牙关的舌头追逐缠绕上他的。Chris有太好的吻技，他感觉自己的身子都变得酥软，为了不瘫下去，他也紧紧抱住了Chris。

就这样，两个紧紧拥抱的人，闭着双眼，变换着不同角度互相探索着。在旁人看来，这个动作似乎持续的有一个世纪那么久，而这个旁人就是Scott。

“咳咳，你们可以用餐了。我只是过来提醒下，但你们可以选择继续。”Scott丢下一句话，也不管他们能否听到，就快速离开了卧室，还带上了门。

“他们俩现在好的很呢，你真是白来趟纽约了。”Scott对坐在餐桌边的Lisa笃定的说，“为了不枉费这一趟，帮我把这些食物消耗掉，一不小心就弄了这么多。”

“我跟乐意。看来今年的家庭圣诞大餐就靠你了。真的太美味了，特别是这个T骨扒，你爸爸一定会爱死这个的。”Lisa一边享受着美食，一边夸赞着自己的小儿子。似想到了什么，她又转移了话锋。

“不，我没有白来，你那愚蠢的哥哥，到现在还以为他的Omega被别人标记了。说不定等Seb怀孕了，他还以为是人家的孩子。这一点都不奇怪，对吧，哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

Lisa说得有点激动兴奋，以至于声音很大，大得从卧室走出来的两人都听见。Sebastian完全不懂Chris为什么会有这些误会，刚想看下Chris的反应，他已经走到餐桌边问起了他的母亲。

“Mom，你刚才在说什么？”Chris确认着，他倒真希望一切都是误会。

“我在说你很蠢，都没有问一问Seb一切是怎么回事，就一个人给自己编了个故事。那个故事的结尾还把你伤的不轻。对吧？”

“欧，Come on,你也许连问什么问题都不知道。”Lisa看着傻楞的望着Sebastian的儿子，翻了记白眼。

“Seb,我来问你，你如实回答就好。你不要觉得不好意思，我们都是一家人。”Lisa给Sebastian用言语打着镇定剂，他老老实实的点点头。

“在Chris标记你之前你有被别的Alpha标记过吗，我是说有人碰过你吗？”

Sebastian立刻摇头，Chris看到了不知有多么开心。但他还是很疑惑，或者嫉妒心在作祟，他立马报出个人名：“Chace呢？”

连他都没有碰过你吗？你们那么好，那晚你又去了他那里——Chris没说出这些话，他不想自己的嫉妒暴露无遗，更不想得到肯定的回答。

Sebastian继续摇头。Lisa又疑惑了，他问起了Sebastian：“Chace是谁？”看来这个人是个主要原因。

“他只是我的好朋友，我们一直关系都很好。”

“最近有联系么？”

“昨天夜晚我去了他家里，因为我要找他拿抑制剂。家里的抑制剂找不到了。”

“你为什么要吃那个东西？不是有Chris么？”

“因为Chris每天都很忙又很累，我想让他每天回来可以好好休息下，我不想麻烦他。我听其他的Omega说发情期是很耗Alpha体力的……”

Sebastian说到了这里。Chris已经不受控制的紧紧抱住坐在他旁边的Omega，还是他的Omega。

“对不起，对不起Baz，我是如此的……”Chris不禁湿了眼眶，他真的很蠢。蠢得连这么替他着想这么爱他的人都能误会。

“我爱你，我爱你，Baz,什么都不及我对你的爱。”这是此时Chris最想对他的Omega说的话，他也毫无保留的说了出来。

Chris深情的表白着，Sebastian用闪着泪光的大眼睛也深情的望着他。顺其自然的他们又吻在了一起，但考虑到旁边有人，还是快速的放开了彼此。

Scott看着自己母亲就像教小朋友写字样，握着那个小朋友的手一步一步的点拨着，还好最后他的那个蠢哥哥终于开了窍。平日工作上精明的他，在爱情面前还是相当愚钝呢。

“我是不是现在要说点什么，才能证明我的存在感？”是的，作为这一桌美食的大厨，他被狠狠地忽略了。那个开了窍的哥哥就像刚刚进入热恋期的人，和他的Omega你侬我侬的互相喂着食物，根本没有空理会他。而他的妈妈，已经去了阳台打了很久的电话。

“那祝你们早日结婚，早生贵子。干杯！”Scott举起手边的高脚杯，这次他们总算回应了下。

 

Chapter 6

圣诞将至，大街上到处都洋溢着节日的气氛，天气也是很配合的时时飘着雪花。来来往往的恋人们簇拥在一起并肩而行，谈笑甚欢，个个都是幸福的样子。Sebastian也是的，因为他的身边有Chris，他们还都穿着彼此为对方挑的圣诞礼物——很有默契的都是今年冬季款的"TomFord"大衣。Sebastian太爱现在的感觉，平时走在这条他再熟悉不过的街上都是他一个人，但现在有另外一个人陪着他，他甚至希望这条街没有尽头。

为了把他们的家布置一番，他们正四处选购装饰品。在走到一家玩具店时，Sebastian被展示在橱窗的一只毛绒泰迪熊吸引了，他一不做二不休，硬是拉着Chris进店把它买了下来，离开店时还让那个本来就很不情愿的人抱着它。Chris很无奈，平日严肃的他，已经很多年没有做过这么幼稚的事情了。他开始抗议：“为什么非要抱着它，我提着它的脚是一样的，它本来就不重。”

“可是它还是个熊宝宝，你怎么能这么粗鲁的对它，它会受不了的。”

“它根本就是个假的，为什么要这么认真。”

“如果你以后有宝宝呢，你也会这样对他吗？再说这个泰迪可能是宝宝的第一个伙伴，我想他看到你这么残忍的对它他一定会不高兴的。”

我的天！Chris在心里打了个惊叹，他一下子明白了什么，一种从未有过的喜悦感觉从心底蔓延开来。他什么都还来不及说，就紧紧的抱住了眼前的人，在他的脸上亲了又亲。

“我要做爸爸了，对吗？”他用认真的眼神向Sebastian确定着。

Sebastian看着眼前这个比孩子还要开心的男人，他也开心的笑了起来并上下点着头。

Chris简直太兴奋了。他一下都不知该如何表达此刻无比激动的心情，他又把Sebastian搂抱住在大街上不停地亲着，恨不得每一寸裸露在外面的皮肤都不放过，最后他停在了他的唇上，舌头闯进了里面，肆意的纠缠起来。此刻，他只觉得他是这个世界上最幸福最满足的人。

虽然圣诞节两人会按照计划回波斯顿和家人们团聚，但是他们还是尽心的把家里的圣诞树装饰了一番，点亮了彩灯。这次，Chris特意选了很多小孩子喜欢的小玩偶挂饰，想到以后就有个小天使会在树下欢乐的拆着礼物盒，两人相视着都笑起来。

这个消息也在他们回到热闹的大家里，传开了。大家纷纷上前祝福他们，包括Chris的两个小侄子。但他们更关心的是有个弟弟还是妹妹，由此他们俩还激烈的争辩了一番。

“你希望是的女孩还是男孩？”Sebastian借着话题问了问坐在他身旁的Chris。

“我希望是个龙凤胎。我会不会太贪心了，那样你肯定很辛苦。”

“如果你以后一直很忙我就会很辛苦。”终于，这次Sebastian没有保留的说出自己的想法。他不想每天等Chris回家，他希望一直都像最近一样无论是睡去还是醒来，身边都有这个人的陪伴。特别是以后他们又有一个小天使将他们俩无时无刻的联系在一起，如他一样希望有Chris的爱。

“我以后会把工作带到家里来，Scott主要负责公司那边。反正公司里的人也不想我天天出没在公司里。他们还是比较喜欢Scott的管理方法，整天嘻嘻哈哈的。”Chris说着转头看了看厨房那边笑得合不拢嘴的Scott，不能否认，他在哪里都是笑声连连。

Sebastian觉得自己仿佛在过“蜜糖一样的生活”，这个比喻很恰当，这是他在一本杂志上看到的一句话。自得知有了宝宝后，Chris恨不得每天都陪在他身边，有时候还会贴着他的肚子，不停地对着哪里说话，他磁性的声音震得那里苏麻麻的，但他的心里却是甜丝丝的。

“宝贝，你听见爸爸的声音了吗？我是爸爸，你不可以再踢Papa的肚子了。你不乖乖的，等你出来我一定要好好教训你。”

 

转眼间，Sebastian已经怀孕5个月了，肚子已经完全圆鼓鼓的，他觉得这样的自己特别滑稽，所以天天都宅在家里，根本都不出门。可能是没有呼吸到新鲜空气，肚子里的胎儿都很不满了，时不时踢他反抗，特别是他坐在沙发上一动不动的连着看了几集《老友记》后。Chris帮忙口头教育了一番，他好像真的乖了点，但当Chris刚要离开去书房继续工作，他又开始了。这次的力度比之前任何一次都大，顶着Sebastian的肚皮都撑了来了。

没办法，Chris只有暂时放下工作。让Sebastian躺在他的怀里，别了别他最近长长的头发到耳后，亲吻着他的脸颊，用手轻轻抚摸着那圆圆的肚子。这是医生告诉他的方法，婴儿和孕体Omege都是极度缺乏安全感的，所以作为Alpha的他要时刻带给他们爱，亲吻和抚摸他们是必要的。

终于，肚子里的小家伙安分了下来。但Chris的欲望完全被挑起来,他已经好几个月都只能停留在摸摸亲亲上，最多Sebastian会帮他用手解决。看着香喷喷的肉又不能吃，他实在是憋的难受。

“Baz,我想要你。”

Chris贴着怀里人的耳朵说。Sebastian其实每次被自己的Alpha摸呀摸亲啊亲，闻着他身上令他神魂颠倒的味道，也是难受的要命，但是考虑到肚子里的小生命的安全，他只有一直忍着。

“可是……”

“不要拒绝我，我会小心的，医生说轻一点慢一点不会有问题，你如果肚子痛了就赶快跟我说。”

Sebastian点了点头，没有再说什么了，他的确想好好感受他的Alpha，所以他任由着Chris的所有动作。

他被Chris轻轻的放倒在柔软的沙发上，还在他的腰部底下垫了个柔软的抱枕。Chris慢慢的褪去他松垮垮的居家长裤，露出了他依旧细长的双腿。Chris也快速脱掉了自己身上所有的障碍，完美的身材一览无余，他已好不矜持的伸手去抚摸起他的胸肌和腹肌。

一手揽着一条如白莲藕一样的细腿的Chris，大手掌在上面摩挲起来。而后，他抓住了一条腿的脚踝处，轻而易举的将他的Omega因为孕期都浮肿的圆鼓鼓的脚掌贴到嘴边，他轻舔着掌心每寸，含过每一个肉团团的脚趾头，舌尖游走于每一个指缝。左右脚轮ゼ番着，都没有怠慢。酥麻的感觉像电流样窜过Sebastian全身，他已不自觉的卷缩起脚趾。

躺在沙发上人儿，随着他轻喘着气，Chris的大手已抚摸到他的大腿内侧。那里的皮肤相当敏感，摸得他的身体都有了反应。Chris又慢慢的吞入他已半挺的分身。一下子被温热包裹住的Sebastian，挺意外的兴奋。因为大肚子挡住了视线，他看不到埋在腿间的俊脸，只有极力伸手轻挠着他的头顶头发。

“Chris,Chris……Anh……”

随着Chris吞吐的动作越来越快，快感席卷了全身，Sebastian已经不能自已的呻吟着，没过多久他就喷射出来。眼看着Chris也是毫不保留的将那些乳白色液体全部吞了进去，并用沾着自己精液的唇吻上了他的唇。

 

Chapter 7

沙发的空间的确是有些拥挤，恐怕Sebastian稍一动作，就会从上面滚下来。为了安全，Chris还是将他抱进了卧室，放在了柔软的大床上。Chris先吻了吻他突出来的大肚子，接着自己也爬上了大床上。他就像对待易碎品一样轻轻地将Sebastian翻了个侧身，在他肚子底下又贴心的垫了个枕头。然后整个人贴在了他的背后，吻住他的后颈。那里总是有股好闻的味道，让他怎么也闻不够。

“Baz，待会儿如果痛了一定要跟我说。”

Chris提醒着，Sebastian点了点头。就在此时他感觉到一根手指沾着冰冰凉的液体伸进了他的后面，然后是两根、三根，最后变成那个又粗又硬的肉棒替代。Sebastian知道那个尺寸，他有点不安，他把手伸到了背后摸到了Chris毛毛的大腿。

“放心，我会小心的。我绝对不会伤害你和宝宝。”Chris又一次的用言语抚慰着Sebastian，他含住了他的耳垂，细细舔弄安抚着。随后他一点点的向那个炙热的体内挺进，没过多久那个肉穴就吞没了他全部的坚挺。他尝试着抽插起来。

紧致的内壁包裹着他的那里，Chris感觉每个细胞都能感受到那份炽热，由下至上又蔓延到全身每个位置。他太久没有体验这种满足了，但他不能粗鲁得由着性子来，所以他缓缓的匀速进退着。他闭着眼睛享受着那份美好——他所拥有的全部的Sebastian。

伴着Chris的喘息变得越来越急促，Sebastian体内的某一点也被不断的摩擦顶撞，肠壁也因刺激分泌大量的液体，帮助了温柔进攻者的辗转进退，并发出“噗噗”的水声，久违的快感逼得Sebastian忍不住呻吟起来。在一声低吼中，Chris将他的欲望全部射入了他的体内。随后，Chris也用手帮着他再一次硬挺的分身直至释放。

本来作为孕体的Omega就是体温高于常人，再加上经历了大耗体力的性事，他更是被汗水湿透了身子，全身已瘫软无力。这时，Chris已在浴缸里放好了热水，抱着他和他一起躺入了里面。他躺坐在Chris怀里，安全又温暖。

自从他肚子隆起后，Chris几乎每次都是这样和他一起泡在浴缸里清洗，Chris会轻轻用水擦拭他的身子，帮他洗着头发。他也会帮Chris修着胡子，搓洗着他宽厚的背部。这让Sebastian感觉他们就像是相依为命的两口子，互相帮助，又彼此离不开对方。

也是因为怀孕，受到体内的某种激素影响，Sebastian的皮肤变得又细嫩又光滑，Chris说他简直可以与婴儿媲美。每次Chris抱他的时候，都是小心翼翼，一是怕碰到肚子里的宝宝，二是怕稍不注意他就会从怀里滑出来。

 

临近生产的前一天，Sebastian肚子里的宝宝特别安静，也没动也没踢他。他甚至都忘记了肚子里还有个生命的存在。最近他又爱上了新的美剧，那是个喜剧，他也跟着配音的笑声没心没肺的笑着。Sebastian看得非常入迷，期间Chris吻他，为他倒了杯水提醒他喝，他都是心不在焉的应着。最后有个笑点让他足足笑了将近一分钟，但笑着笑着他就感觉有一大股温热从下体流出来，都湿了他半截裤子。

他破羊水了，惊恐之余他只有大喊着Chris。Chris也立马跑到了他旁边，他看见了Sebastian湿了一片的下身，连忙抱起了他将他放入车后座躺平，直奔向医院。

到了医院后，Sebastian才觉得肚子痛了起来，是那种一阵阵的抽痛。他被马上推进了生产手术室内，只留下Chris在门外来回的踱步。

过了很久，有个医生从里面出来，Chris马上迎上去，还没等他问什么那人就对他说：“你的Omega肚子里的宝宝有点胎位不正，剖腹产会比较顺利一些。有的人有些忌讳，所以我还是要征求意见。他现在已经疼得没有什么意识了，我只能问你。”

Chris一听见“疼得没有什么意识了”这句，他就担忧起来，只想进去看看，他拼命的向手术室内伸着脖子，“我能进去陪他吗？”

“你是Chris？”

“是的。”

“他喊你名字都要把喉咙喊哑了，但愿你进去能帮助到他。”

Chris一得到允许就急忙穿好了防护衣，进了室内。Sebastian此时已经大汗淋漓，闭着眼睛皱着眉头，痛苦的呻吟着。这样的画面看得Chris心里相当的难受。他走到了床边，紧紧握住了Sebastian有些冰凉的手，放在他温热的唇上吻着。

“Baz，你要挺住，我们就剖腹产好吗？我不想你再这么痛苦，无论以后你变成什么样子，我都爱你。这只是在肚子上留下个印记，根本不会影响什么。”

听到话的Sebastian小幅度的点了点头，接下来医生便开始了手术。Chris还是被请到了手术室外，他又开始焦急的来回的踱着步子。在听到室内传出来的婴儿啼哭声后，他感觉这冷冰冰的医院，看不到头的走廊，一瞬间似乎射进了所有的阳光。

 

是个男孩，Chris抱着他不愿撒手。一位护士一边清理着一边和Chris聊起来：“你们的宝宝长得真是好看啊，我在这里工作了这么长时间第一次见到这么可爱的宝宝，一般才出生的宝宝都是邹巴巴的，这个宝宝除了脸上有点红，皮肤居然这么光滑。长得很像他的Papa呢。”

“是的，特别是眼睛。”Chris自豪的说。

“你不能这样一直抱着他，让他先睡个觉吧。”年轻的护士很能理解那些喜得宝宝的人们的心情，但这位一直抱着快两个小时了都不肯松手，再配上他那Alpha专属的霸气外表，不知为何让她觉得格外的温暖。她听闻Alpha这类人总是给伴侣不太踏实安全的感觉，可能是他们可以任意标记别人的原因。不过这样看来，或许一个可爱的孩子还真能绑住他们的心。

“你们Alpha都那么在意Omega的外表么？很显然这类人已经足够漂亮了。”护士把宝宝安顿好，看着那个Alpha宠溺的吻了吻病床上已经熟睡的Omega，她心生疑问。

Chris给了他一个疑惑的表情，她继续说到：“你的Omega硬是不愿意剖腹产呢，他害怕留下疤痕难看，我想他是怕你以后嫌弃他吧。”

护士的话让Chris立刻陷入沉思，他没有想到他竟然让Sebastian这么没有安全感。他心里暗暗下了个决定，顺口问了问护士：“这个附近哪里有首饰店？”

Sebastian醒来时已经是大半夜，他看见Chris就那样坐在他旁边，闭着眼睛假寐。他知道Chris一直陪着他一定很辛苦，他伸出了手准备轻抚了下他有些疲惫的脸，刚一碰上，对方就睁开了眼睛。

“Baz，你醒了。你看，我们的宝宝就在旁边小床睡着。他是长得多么像你啊。”Chris说话尾音都是上扬的，这份喜悦他恨不得和每个人分享。

Sebastian朝旁边的婴儿床看了看，他瞬间就湿了眼眶。生命的传承是如此的神奇，长得与他们俩都有点相似的宝宝，就那么安静的睡着，偶尔动动小嘴巴，好像是梦见了吃奶。他的一切都是小小的，特别是他那肉团团的小手，可爱至极。肉嘟嘟的小脸更是讨人喜欢，Sebastian忍不住摸了摸，又软又嫩。

"Chris，我们回家吧。"Sebastian笑着，轻声的对Chris说。因为这个小生命的到来，他对未来的生活更是有着无限的憧憬.

"嗯。”

 

Sebastian听见Chris答应着。他刚刚从病床起身，正准备去抱起婴儿床的宝宝，却看见Chris单膝跪在了他的面前，手上还举着一个小而精致的盒子，盒子里正摆放着两枚一模一样的戒指。他被这一幕惊喜得又坐回了床上，眼里已开始蓄起感动的泪水，但Chris下面的话直接让那些泪水统统流了出来。

他说：“Baz,从我和你在一起开始，我就从未这么的确定过你是我一生追随的Omega，我只想和你一个人生活。现在我们又有了宝宝，你看他是那么的健康可爱。我现在就在他也在场的情况下对你说——你愿意和我结婚吗？“Chris说着不由得紧张起来，他又补充了句：”欧天，请你一定要答应我，我等这一刻等了好久。”

Sebastian只能捂着嘴巴又哭又笑，他完全说不出任何话来。或许比Chris还着急的是他们的宝宝，他急的都苦出声来。听到哭声的Sebastian也顾不来那么多了，他对着跪在地上的人猛地点头。高兴至极的Chris连忙站起身和他一起去看婴儿床的宝宝，但那小家伙却又没有哭了，而是望着他们两凑在一起的脸，天真无邪的笑起来。

看到这一幕，他们两个的心都被萌化了。Chris在这位小甜心的Papa脸上亲了又亲，感谢他将这样的美好带到这个世界，也感谢他曾经义无反顾的付出和愿意和他共度一生的承诺。在这时，他将那枚刚才来不及戴的戒指戴在了Sebastian的手指上，大小刚刚好而且格外的耀眼。幸福得耀眼。

 

我们生来本是自由的，是爱将我们绑在了一起。我们束缚着彼此，却又是那么的心甘情愿。

 

END


End file.
